Mello and Me
by Mitsuuuu
Summary: After failing to please each other's fantasies on X-Mas Day, Mello & Matt venture to break boundaries and make love in methods that are foreign to them, creating playful competition in some cases while keeping the humor. MelloxMatt. Rated M.
1. The Night of Christmas Day

A quick, little oneshot I whipped up in a couple hours. It's not my best work, and it's the first time I've written about this pairing, so please, be nice. Feedback would be lovely.

Happy Holidays & Merry Christmas to all!

Matt's POV, by the way.

* * *

**Mello and Me.**

Embraced, together, we sat enveloped in silence, with the exception to the crackling firewood amid the swaying tongues of fire confined in the fireplace. Together, we sat amongst the warmth. Our hands clasped. Moments like this were truly rare - and awfully special. And on a day like today – _Christmas Day_ – such a moment could _not_ be wasted. It just couldn't.

I heard him say my name, releasing it in a slow exhale. "…Matt."

We eased our bodies deeper against one another and cuddled, exchanging laughter and some body heat in the process. I felt the side of his face come against my shoulder, his cheek nuzzling ever-so-slightly. I looked down at him. His eyes closed for a moment.

"I've been waiting for this moment, Matt…For too long," Mello uttered to me lowly, meeting my eyes. "It's been too long."

"I know," I answered him.

I could never tell the color of his eyes – whether they were blue or a shade of green – but, in any case, their gaze had no cold glint about it. For once, his gaze was affectionate. He looked innocent, I _dare_ say. And his hair – I _loved_ his hair. So completely, totally, utterly, purely… golden. It fell onto his shoulders in gentle, tantalizing locks, tumbling in soft downpours, framing his handsome complexion. I couldn't stop staring at him, nor could I resist the urge to carry my fingers through his mane of hair. Tenderly, I stroked his scalp with my fingertips, opening my mouth to murmur, "You're beautiful."

Mello smiled. "It's just the lighting," he cracked.

I laughed. "No, seriously," I hushed him, feeling my smile begin to fade from my features. "You are." My mouth remained open even once my words had left me, and Mello kept his eyes fixed on my own. He expected me to continue. Subconsciously, I did, without having a clue as to what more there was to say. "I love you, but then again…"

I watched Mello's eyes widen. "…Then again?" he questioned hesitantly.

Nevertheless, I went on, taking Mello's shoulders in my hands. "…Then again, I feel like, '_I love you_,' doesn't express how much I really do love you, Mello. It doesn't. Really. Three little words…they aren't enough." I shook my head. What was I saying? Words were leaving me absentmindedly. Was I even making sense? I sighed and clarified, making sure my words came out slow, clear... "_No_ words can express how much I love you, Mello."

It went silent. I watched Mello's eyes droop a little at the edges, and his complexion returned to an innocence stare, as if I had hit a break through within him. He blinked, his mouth starting to form words.

"Really?"

I nodded.

At this, his lips formed a smile.

"Well, if words can't express..." he spoke in a whisper. His expression altered, especially in the character of his eyes. Although the affectionate warmth never vanished from neither his eyes nor his handsome face, his smile pulled at one corner of his mouth and became lopsided. It became... _voluptuous_. He shifted himself onto my lap, planted his perfectly shaped bottom atop my thighs, and placed his hands on top the gentle curve of my shoulders. It was only instinct to embrace him around his waistline and draw him close, to bring his chest against mine.

Mello smiled and finally finished his sentence.

"...Maybe _this_ will."

I watched his eyelids fall.

His lips met mine.

Soft, smooth…faintly tainted with the flavor of rich chocolate.

Ecstasy did not hesitate to dominate our systems - overpower our sanity - and I found Mello's tongue massaging against my own. Even his saliva retained the flavor of chocolate.

It was delicious.

_Mello_ was delicious.

With a groan, I hungrily thrusted my tongue forward, bringing my hands to cradle the sides of his face. I could feel his jaw working at the palms of my hands. I could feel his mouth opening wider, could feel his exhales exiting graciously. A noise of pleasure vibrated low in Mello's throat and rattled the very tips of my fingers, and I willingly echoed the pleasurous sound. Despite this, neither one of us spoke. We let the wet, obscene sounds of our love fill the silent atmosphere about us.

I felt overtaken. I knew we had only just begun - _kissing_, not even venturing into any other sphere of lovemaking.

Yet.

In any case, my sanity had departed from my brain in the span of a few moments, and I could no longer control my desires. I _yearned_. I _craved_ for more of him. Overwhelmed by an indescribable wave of passion, my hands obtained a mind of their own, outstretching to grope and graze at Mello's enticing, sleeveless, leather vest. My fingers found the zipper, the hard bone and muscle of his exposed chest and stomach, the belt of his fitted, black pants...The band of his underwear.

"Uhnn…" I listened to him moan.

Mello mimicked my actions.

He tore at my black-and-white shirt. Soon, he gave up and slipped his hands beneath my shirt, pressing his palms into my chest. I surrendered to the cold touch of his hands and quivered, letting a groan shake its way from the base of my throat. Mello hushed me with a moan and gentle shake of his head, clamping his mouth against mine.

I couldn't breathe.

"Mmm!" my moan was muffled.

I writhed beneath his touch - his _control_ - and tore my mouth free from our kiss. I took a moment to gasp for breath, inviting a rush of air into my lungs, only to find his chocolate-tainted lips hovering above my own. He teased me, grazing his lips against mine. Moisture flowed from above and flowed into my mouth, some along the length of my chin. My eyelids fluttered. Saliva. I watched it flow from his mouth and into mine. I accepted it, swallowing wetly. His hand slipped to the back of my head and collected a gentle fistful of my hair, tugging it tenderly. I moaned, leaning up suddenly to press my lips against his. We kissed – wetly, passionately. His tongue was uncontrollable. I didn't care. I pushed out low moans throughout this sloppy exchange of love, and he echoed me, groping me in places and ways indescribable.

I cringed. "M-Mello…Ahh'…_God_."

"Mmmm…Ohhh…"

He rubbed his member against my thigh, longing to catch sight of my own progressing erection. I could hide it no longer. I wouldn't. In one convulsive motion, I tore away my belt and undid the button of my jeans. Gently swaying my hips from one side to the other, I wriggled from my jeans and ended up clad in my boxers.

Mello's lips parted from mine. His gaze fell over my exposed legs. Mouth falling ajar – slightly – he brought a quivering hand along the length of one of my legs. He fingers across my thigh, caressing the curve, weaving his fingers into my underwear…

I shut my eyes. A cry left me.

Chest heaving, I dared to gaze up at him.

"Mello," his name left my lips in barely a voice at all, as if I had no strength to call him. "Uhnn'…Mercy."

He brought his hand to my cheek. He looked _unsure_, hesitant...

Remorseful.

I was right. He was. "I'm sorry," he uttered softly.

I shook my head.

We had never gone this far.

We had never dared one another to embark on something beyond kissing and groping.

It was hard.

I leaned my head back and exhaled.

Arms encircled my form. Mello lowered bare chest onto mine, and his tender lips pressed against my neck. Nearly forgetting, I slipped my arms around his slender frame and drew him into me. He uttered a noise, one that sounded like pain, but could easily pass for elation. He turned his face and kissed my lips. I returned.

"Merry Christmas, Mello." I paused and flashed a lopsided smile. I knew the following words were not enough to truly express my feelings for him, but they were all I could think of to speak to him now. "I love you."

And, all at once, his affectionate complexion returned with the amorous shade of his eyes and coy smile. I watched him kiss my cheek and utter a small chuckle beneath it, and then listened to him murmur in my ear, "Love you, too."

* * *

Review, please. Should I continue?


	2. Daylight Romance

A/N: Another chapter! Haha. Not sure what to say up here, but...Hmm. Yeah. Had fun writing this. I'll probably continue with another oneshot to add - as soon as I get some ideas. Lol.

Oh, and this one is not told from anyone's point of view.

Enjoy!

* * *

**C****hapter Two: Daylight Romance.**

The hour was nearly noontime.

11:54am, to be exact.

Gentle rays of sunlight slipped from between the blinds and spilled graciously over Mello's pure-golden hair, tempting Matt to reach out a hand and rake through the beautiful locks. There was a noise of slight protest from a half-awake Mello, and a small yawn, as he turned over to face his love. He shot a glare.

"Uhnnn," he groaned, fluttering his eyelids.

Matt laughed."Morning, Sleepy-Head," he teased him with a quirky smile, scooting himself closer to hug his love in a warm embrace. He kissed the top of his head. "It's almost twelve o' clock, you lazy."

"Mmm," was Mello's muffled reply as he nuzzled his head against Matt's chest. He shifted and locked their gazes. ."…I kept thinking about last night."

Matt gave a subtle nod. "Me too." There was a pause. "…I felt guilty. And _still_ do."

Mello stared. "Guilty? What the hell for?" He dismissed his question with a small sigh, propping himself up on an elbow, letting Matt's arm fall over his waistline. He shook his head. "Matt, it was unusual for us…We've never done anything like that." He made a face. "You know that."

"Eh', true. I know," Matt answered him softly. "…You're right."

"I am."

Another pause. "We could always try again…y'know"

Something became aflame in Mello's eyes, perhaps a little disbelief and interest to what Matt was hinting towards. He flashed a lopsided smile, laying a hand against his love's chest to caress him delicately. "We could," he murmured. "…Now."

"You read my mind," Matt grinned. Promptly, he lifted a finger. "But, only if you're up to it. I mean, you just woke up."

Mello gave a look. "Matt…" His bare hands slipped up and along the length of the other man's hard chest, longing to grasp hold of his shoulders. He leaned forward to lock his mouth with Matt's, letting his eyelids flutter closed and a quiet moan sneak from his throat. He parted his mouth away to gaze into his love's eyes, steadily, and a little playfully. "Just shut up."

Matt laughed. "You have a lovely way of putting it, Mello." He encircled the man's waistline and pulled him on top of him, leaning himself back against his pillow, elongating his form. He planted a small kiss against Mello's chocolate-flavored lips, then again and again, chuckling. Mello, however, was displeased. He tugged at Matt's shirt.

"Take this off," he commanded gently.

Matt arched an eyebrow, but, nonetheless, started to do so. He made a noise. "Damn, it's cold, you know."

"Deal with it." Mello smirked.

"Hmph'. Thank you for the sympathy, love." He tossed his shirt aside, carelessly letting it tumble to the floor. Mello gawked at his shirtless lover, admiring his six-packed abdomen, those bulging biceps… venturing to reach his hand out and caress his muscular form. Matt watched him with a smile, outstretching his own hand to feel up the back of Mello's shirt, pressing him down against his body. He slowly, gently, locked their mouths, shivering.

"Mmmm…Yes," Matt murmured inwardly.

Mello wrapped his arms around the man's neck and arched his back, unleashing his hungry tongue in a vicious, yearning thrust. Matt more-than-readily accepted the hot, wet muscle against his own, massaging them about one another, angling his head whilst widening his mouth. The flavor of chocolate erupted, and he groaned loudly, kissing rougher.

Matt lowered his eyelids and let a breath flow into Mello's mouth, slipping his hand through the back of his love's boxers. Slowly, he stroked the other man's bottom. He felt Mello shudder atop of him, felt his hands, now, tearing out at him, working at _his_ pair of boxers.

Matt smiled.

"Don't stop," he whispered, opening his eyes.

Mello met his gaze. There was no trace of remorse, uncertainty, or any type of fear in his handsome face, or in his eyes, and he planted a final kiss against Matt's chest. He pulled at the band of the man's underwear, lowering the garment to reveal the prize.

Mello caressed Matt's member. "Ohhh…"

Matt lifted a hand to rake his fingers through Mello's beautiful locks of golden hair, to stroke the side of his face, tenderly encouraging him to continue. Mello made electrifying eye contact.

He whispered, "I love you, Matt."

"I love you, too," the murmured response. "…I love you so much."

His heart started to beat quicker, his chest heaving gently, all while Mello slipped his tongue against his member, massaging the hot muscle's form against the erecting organ. Matt leaned his head back, deep into the pillow, releasing a lengthy moan. His hand took a gentle fistful of Mello's hair before falling against the mattress, aimlessly pulling and tugging at the bed sheets.

"Ahhh…Ohhhh. _God_, Mello."

Wet, obscene noises enveloped the atmosphere, along with the sounds of moaning.

Indescribable pleasure.

Matt felt Mello's hair tumble against the side of his member, accidently brushing against his erection. He reached out to touch the silky strands again, savoring the locks between his fingers.

Mello worked harder. "Mmmm…"

He brought his tongue to the base of the erection, then ventured lower to each individual testicle, deliberately tasting one at a time. Matt shut his eyes tighter and released something between that of a laugh and a groan, propping a leg as he did so. Mello's hand came against his thigh and his mouth returned to his love's member, continuing.

The climax was soon at hand.

Matt sighed. His chest heaved.

"M-Mello," he whispered. "…Ahhh. An-Any moment now."

Mello situated his hands against the hard of Matt's pelvis, and his love propped himself up on his elbows to assist by holding either side of Mello's face. With every pump of his erection Mello induced, Matt eased his member deeper within his love's throat. He felt Mello utter a coy cough, felt his throat's muscles contract on impulse, felt tiny moans vibrate within him. He gagged a little and clutched Matt's hips even tighter, shutting his eyes, forcing the member deeper.

Matt watched him, breathing heavily.

He groaned and touched Mello's face, falling back against the pillow.

The climax had arrived.

"Uhnnn…N-Now," he panted. "Ahhh!"

He released.

Mello tensed on top of his love and shuddered, cringing his features softly as the warm liquid washed into his mouth. It was only a reaction to swallow, and only instinct to yearn for more and clean the head of his love's member with his tongue. Matt let his chest heave and heart's powerful thrumming continue, moaning his last.

He listened to Mello.

"Mmm…Uhhnn…" He kissed Matt's member.

A sigh. "Mello…"

He glanced up. "Matt…"

Mello stretched himself out, his legs against Matt's, his lower body off against the mattress, though partially on top of his love's. Matt embraced him and smiled, watching Mello outstretch a hand to brush strands of his brown hair from his forehead. Mello kissed a bare shoulder.

"You taste almost as good as chocolate," he teased.

Matt laughed. "…And you're a frickin' pro," he grinned.

At this, an erotic flicker played across Mello's expression, and became aflame in his wild eyes, all while he flashed a lopsided smile.

He chuckled. "No…You have yet to see my professional side, Matt."

* * *

Ahaha. Review.


	3. Professional Persona

**A/N:** It's time to witness the professional side of Mello. Whoo-hooo.

Haha. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Professional Persona**

"Your _professional_ side, huh'," Matt cracked wryly, propping himself up on an elbow to peer at his lover. "Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots, Mello."

"You should be," Mello murmured in reply. He lifted his bluish gaze to Matt's similarly hued pair of eyes, locking an erotic, steady stare into his love's handsome complexion. His attention averted to a slender, blue container of lubricant sitting atop a small end table alongside the bed, and he outstretched a hand in its direction, gently slipping the bottle into his palm. Re-situating himself in Matt's lap, he brought the container in front of the man's eyes, waving it to and fro with a devious smile.

"Look what I've got," he teased.

Matt grinned. "Lube…I guess you didn't want to face a little pain," he joked. "Whatever. You know what they say. _'The wetter, the better.'_"

"Oh, just shut up and turn over," Mello cut him short, sitting himself at Matt's side. The container of lubricant twisted open with a faint squeak and pop - the fresh, broken seal - and a sweet scent of cherries slipping into the atmosphere. Matt shifted beneath the thin, linen bed sheets, disobeying Mello's order, instead seating himself upright atop the mattress. He gently took the container of lubricant from his love's grasp and met his blue, perplexed eyes.

He smiled at him. "Allow me."

Matt's hands hovered by Mello's underwear, one finger tucking itself by the elastic band to tug tenderly – beckoning - another stroking over the subtle bulge of an impending erection. The touch was very delicate – ever-so-light – and spiked a chill along the length of Mello's spine, compelling a small moan to vibrate its way from his throat. Mello laid himself lax on his back and moved his legs apart, surrendering himself to his lover.

Matt, willingly, accepted such a forfeit and sat up on his knees, leaning forward. He brought both of hands to his love's underwear and removed the fitting, black garment to expose smooth, flawless skin - inner thigh and an awaiting member. Matt paused to cradle the warming organ in his palm, fingering over the smooth flesh before bringing his lips to it. He kissed softly.

"You're going to have to be _very_ hard…" he murmured lowly, meeting Mello's eyes. "I won't settle for anything less."

Mello felt his heart quicken.

He failed to utter anything back in response – only doing so much as to stammer a sound - becoming mesmerized by the image before him, the image of his love dragging his tongue along the length of his member. Matt dared to bare the sharp edge of an incisor into the warming organ, and even suckled the entirety of the head, massaging his tongue against it. Mello whined. The entire time, Matt's blue eyes were fixed on him, and nothing else. Something as simple as this eye contact was electrifying. Mello cried out once more, this time throwing his head back.

He gasped. "Matt…Enough," he told him, edge hinting in the tone of his voice.

"Not even close," the man corrected him in a whisper.

Matt planted one last kiss against the developing erection before situating his hand at the base of the organ, gliding it up and down the length, pumping slowly. With every little push he induced, Mello let out a noise – a whimper, a whine, a moan, a groan…He fell prey to Matt's rousing touch and outstretched a hand to the side of the man's face, raking his fingers through strands of reddish-brown hair. Matt eased his face into Mello's palm and pumped quicker. Mello grasped a gentle fistful of the man's hair. He moaned. His erection grew harder.

He panted. "Uhnn…Ohh…Ahhhh."

Matt watched him, watched his cheeks flush over with a faint scarlet hue and beads of perspiration dampen his forehead. He pumped his hand a little faster, making sure to cover every inch of the erecting organ, leaving no spot of flesh untouched. He made sure to vary his methods, switching from pumps of his hand to smothering kisses from his lips, and wet massages of his tongue. The lovemaking sustained for minutes on end, and in such time, Mello's erection had hardened to Matt's desired magnitude.

"Matt…" Mello exhaled.

"You're good to go," Matt assured him.

He took the container of lubricant and overturned the slender bottle above his palm, watching the water-based substance flow freely into his cupped hand. He carelessly tossed the container on top of the mattress, then smothered the lubricant between both of his palms, locking his bluish gaze with his love's, yet again. Mello widened his legs further and propped up a knee, biting down on his lower lip.

A subtle nod was Matt's cue to continue. He lathered Mello's member with the lubricant, encasing the erection in the transparent, liquid-based solution. Mello clutched the mattress at the titillating work of Matt's hands, releasing a moan as his already-warmed member began to pulsate and grow harder. Matt ran his hand along the length of his love's organ to conclude. Mello's heart raced.

"Uhnn…"

"You can't be exhausted yet," Matt told him. "The fun hasn't even began."

He turned and lifted himself onto his hands and knees.

"Your turn."

He listened to the rustling of the bed sheets – and the small, weary breath of accumulating anticipation that departed Mello – as he prepared himself, sitting atop his knees, bringing his hands to Matt's underwear.

The garment slipped down. Mello stood. He took Matt's hips.

"Get ready."

Matt braced. The air tensed.

He felt the head of Mello's member graze the flesh of his bottom before it situated itself just in front of the small hole, preparing to enter the canal and pass the outer ring. Mello tightly clutched the hard bone of his lover's pelvis, and with one, smooth forward motion, he penetrated. He groaned.

"Ohhh…"

Matt shuddered at the sensation. The feeling of Mello's developed erection moving deep within him, the cool lubricant aiding the entrance, causing it to be slick and effortless. Mello grunted and pumped, slowly to begin, sustaining the inductions at a constant rhythm, grasping Matt's sides even tauter. He sighed.

"You're so tight," he whispered, his voice quivering with his accelerating breaths.

Matt moaned. "…You'll get used to it." He lowered himself down onto his forearms. "Deeper…"

Mello obeyed. With each push, he advanced further than the one prior, easing and inching within, proceeding to puncture deep inside the lubricant-slickened entrance canal. On sync, Matt's low moans struck the atmosphere, as did the wet, obscene sounds of Mello's lubricated member inducing quickening pumps to his love's entrance. Mello, too, moaned, thrusting his pelvis faster. He panted.

"Mmm…Uhnn'…"

"Deeper, damnit," Matt growled. "C'mon…"

Mello stepped closer. "You're still tight."

"Go harder, then, and faster," was the airy reply.

Another moan. Mello obeyed Matt's instruction, actuating quicker, deeper thrusts to the man's backside. Matt reached for his own member and pumped himself – double induction – spiking an overwhelming sense of arousal, further stimulating his erection. A wave of ecstasy surged through him. He shivered.

Mello whined."Matt…I-I'm gonna release... s-soon."

"I can feel it," the man murmured.

The climax.

A majority of the lubricant had dissolved into either one of the men's flesh, dubbing this final moment of their lovemaking to be one of the roughest, driest conclusions. Absentmindedly, Mello surrendered to the elation that had dominated his sanity and overtaken his entirety, accidently plunging his erection inward, unknowingly allowing the head of his member puncture the very depth of the other man's entrance. A cry from Matt – one of pain, although pleasure – woke Mello from his moment of trance, but, nevertheless, he did not withdraw his erection. He kept it there, for Matt to endure.

"Ohhh…Ahh', _damnit_, Mello," the man swore in a breath. "_God_…Get it out - "

"I-I'm…I-I'm coming," Mello panted, lying himself on top of his lover.

He pressed his inner thighs against Matt's bottom, keeping his member deep inside. He could sense the ecstasy accumulating within him, could sense the brink arising. With a final pump, he grasped the other man's sides as if in a fit of desperation, shutting his eyes in anticipation for his release to ensue. His moans left his throat in merged array, rushing out in low tones – in sync – with each pant that departed from his lungs

The moment arrived.

Warm, clear liquid flowed from the head of his member and into the depth of Matt's entrance canal, striking a sensation of overwhelming passion – a stimulation like no other – that, brainlessly, released a lengthy moan to the air, one that seemed to delicately vibrate the mattress. The erection slipped from Matt's entrance in a virtually clean departure, despite the thin rivulet of clearish release that snaked from the small hole and trickled down the length of one leg.

Mello laid himself on his back. His chest heaved.

"Ohhh…"

He listened to Matt chuckle at him, watched him stand above him on all fours, and straddle his hips. The man leaned down and brought his lips to Mello's sugar-tainted mouth, silently savoring the flavor of chocolate. His tongue ran against Mello's bottom lip. He laughed. Mello smiled. "How was my professional side for you?" he murmured.

Matt made a face. He prodded at his love's erection. "Hmm'…Mediocre," he admitted with a lopsided smile. "Not nearly as good as mine, I'm sure."

Mello leaned up. "Oh, _really?_" His grin was sly. "Prove it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

;) Reviews are welcome.


	4. Infatuation

**A/N: **_It's time for Matt to show Mello his professional side. _

_Enjoy, all._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Infatuation**

With a gentle swipe of his hand, Matt pushed the bottle of lubricant to the carpeted flooring, feeling a pleased smile form across his lips as he heard the object fall delicately. Mello had turned his eyes in the direction of the sound. He blinked up at Matt in a combination of confusion and query, as though silently demanding for the other man to explain his actions. Upon noticing his lover's inquisitive look, Matt chuckled, and passed a tender hand through Mello's locks of golden-blonde hair, watching the soft wisps tickle the back of his palm. His smile grew wider. He leaned his face close.

"I'm not using any lube," he purred. "I want you to _endure_ it all."

Mello made a face. "'Endure it all?'" he echoed, his tone edgy. "Like Hell, I will."

"Oh, you will, and you'll see. It won't be that bad." Matt assured. "Why, you scared?"

"No! No, I'm not scared," retorted the other man, a little too quickly.

Mello averted his eyes from the bluish pair of his love, and instead let his own gaze wander over Matt's unclothed form, especially lingering on his awaiting member, imagining how it would feel within him. He leaned forward, almost coyly, to clasp the head of Matt's member, peering deep into the man's eyes as he thumbed across the very tip.

Matt shivered. He spread his legs wide, apart, and graciously accepted Mello's deed.

"Mmm', I knew you'd see through," he smiled.

The work of the man's hand was splendid. He made sure no one inch of flesh was untouched, and he kept his hand curled around the entire circumference of the member, remaining steady, but slow in his pumps. With each one he induced, Matt uttered a soft noise of pleasure in response. He would release a series of reverberating moans and groans, and each one grew louder than the one before it. All were telltale signs of his building erection.

Mello only further escalated the scale of Matt's impassioned moans by situating his mouth over the head of the member, massaging his tongue against the warm organ. Matt leaned his head back and released a prolonged cry of ecstasy, his hands clasping the sheets of the bed. He moved his legs wider apart, absentmindedly, and Mello scooted forward. One of his hands rested on Matt's thigh, and the other at the base of the member – stroking, pumping. Matt's moans grew more fervent and incessant. He forced himself to look at Mello. He met his love's electrifying, blue eyes. He could barely force a breath into his lungs, outstretching his hand to rake through locks of golden-blonde hair.

"Y-Yes…Good," he whispered. "Ohhh…That's good."

"Mm'hmm."

Mello took one last taste of the member before parting his mouth from the head, using the back of his hand to smother away a ribbon of saliva that had trickled from a corner of his mouth. His member, too, had been enticed, but the erection had great potential to harden further.

"You taste good," he told Matt, shifting onto his hands and knees.

He awaited Matt's entry, and in the time, took a glance at the bottle of lubricant lying on the carpet – the lubricant that Matt had insisted on not using.

He braced to experience a sick combination of pain and pleasure, for a sensation that promised to be intoxicating and utterly stimulating. He heard the linen sheets rustle as Matt prepared himself, then felt the man's hands on his sides, guiding him forward. Mello stretched across the mattress, his hips still elevated, his stomach hovering mere inches away from the bedstead. His arms stretched alongside his face and, unknowingly, he clutched the bed sheets, taking a glance at Matt over his shoulder.

Matt had the head of his erection at Mello's entrance. He smiled.

"Here I come."

Mello looked away.

He braced.

In a single, convulsive motion, Matt entered him.

"Ohhh!"

Mello shut his eyes as the erection protruded deep, and an acute sensation of pain rattled his entrance, but a feeling of pleasure accompanied. As Matt embarked on pumping, the sensation only, steadily, accumulated. Mello clutched the bed sheets tighter and moaned into the mattress, his heartbeat already accelerating.

Matt laid his torso on top of his lover with a great sigh. His pumping became inconstant. He would thrust slowly in one moment, but faster the next, his own moans rattling the sensitive vertebrate of the other man's spine.

He smiled. "Oooh. You're a little tight."

He brought his lips against Mello's back in a tender kiss, subsequently licking his flesh, releasing a lengthy sigh into him. He tasted an essence of salt, most likely due to his perspiration, and such a flavor compelled him to desire more. Matt pumped quicker, and kissed harder, moaning against Mello's back. Mello, in turn, echoed the low noises.

The climax was soon arriving.

It was just as Matt wanted.

He grunted. His member slipped deep into his mate's entrance, but he did not keep his erection there, instead pumping in quick, precise bursts, remaining far within. Mello felt himself tearing at the bed sheets as if in a futile attempt to lessen the pain that jarred his systems, as if to suppress the sensation of passion he was bound in. The other man's hardened erection would not cease until it released, and even then, Matt could still sustain – if he wished.

Mello cried out, breaking him from his fervent thoughts. He laid the side of his face into the mattress with a sound departing his throat in a shiver, something between a groan and a sigh. Matt echoed him, and his form tensed. He pumped quicker than before, panting.

"Uhnn'…Any moment now," his broken voice strained. "Ohhh."

The other man moaned. He bit his lip and drew in an unsteady breath, clutching the bed sheets tighter. "Faster," he demanded softly. "…F-Faster, Matt."

Matt sighed. His hands on Mello's hips held on. He pumped faster, and groaned. "Ahhh'…Mmmm."

Mello could sense it. The brink was arising.

"C'mon," he growled.

Matt opened his mouth to retort, but instead, a noise of ecstasy escaped him in a low reverberation, and he unknowingly clasped his love's waistline even tighter than before, keeping his erection protruded deep within the entrance. With a shiver, he felt himself release into the other man, and waited for the clearish liquid to moisten his member.

Then, he started again.

Mello's eyes grew wide.

Warm release oozed from his entrance, only to become smothered and further splattered as the other man's quick thrusting kept on. Matt pumped harder, and did not care if his crotch collided with Mello's bottom as he induced his powerful blows. The release made their lovemaking sloppy, wet, and even more electrifying – and all of these, both of them desired. Even so, they yearned more.

Matt thrusted faster in anticipation to release, once again, and such thoughts provoked him to groan.

Mello, too, longed to release. He parted one of his hands from the bed sheets and brought it to his own hardening member, taking the base of it before he slowly – and steadily – pumped himself. He worked in time with Matt, decelerating when he decelerated, quickening as he did so, clasping his erection harder when Matt thrusted rougher. Mello fluttered his eyelids and pressed his cheek into the mattress to let a groan slip forth. He listened to his own panting and his heartbeat resounding in his ears, craving a deeper sense of eroticism.

Matt thrusted deep and held there, sending a small moan from his love.

His form was shuddering, but he mustered to kiss Mello's spine, again, breathing quick, furious breaths against him. He outstretched the other man's form until he was almost lying flat on his stomach – until his torso had mere inches separating it from the mattress. Matt resumed his pumping, his blows sharp.

Mello cried out. The hand on his member clasped stronger, and worked at the same fast pace. His other hand clawed into the sheets.

"Ohhh, ohhh," the low sounds escaped him – prolonged, merged. "Uhnnn."

Matt grunted. "I'm gonna…release again," he breathed. "…S-Soon."

"Don't stop now," Mello replied in a gentle retort. "Keep going."

Although a sense of exhaustion had began to posses his form, Matt continued nevertheless, seeking to fulfill his love's fantasies, and satisfy his own desires. With each thrust he induced, he made sure to cover the entire depth of the other man's entrance – he would withdraw his pelvis until the head of his erection was near the hole, and then thrust into the depths before repeating. Each blow was sharp, and fast.

A fragment of Mello's mind despised the sensation of pain that struck him each time Matt thrusted, but another fragment adored such a sensation – pain and pleasure. The two contrasted, although in this situation, the emotions were absolute harmony.

Mello nodded at Matt's work, again biting his lower lip, pumping himself quicker.

The sensation accumulated and accumulated.

It became near-unbearable.

"Matt!" Mello cried out, subconscious.

"Uhnn'…I-I can't," he started. "…Ohhh!"

Matt stopped.

His fingers dug into Mello's sides, and he felt his knees quaver and bend, as a familiar sensation coursed through his systems. His erection seemed to suddenly grow even stiffer as he shut his eyes and leaned his head back, releasing an impassionate noise into the atmosphere. The sound provoked Mello to echo him. He clasped his member in desperation, and together, they released.

A chorus of moans lifted.

More rivulets of the clearish liquid oozed from Mello's entrance, and trickled down the length of his legs. Mello felt his own release discharging from the head of his erected member, trickling against the backs of his fingers, snaking between them and sliding against his palm. Mello surrendered.

He laid himself on the mattress with a quivering sigh, his eyelids falling, his blonde hair tussled unkemptly across his sweat-dampened forehead. He felt Matt lie down on top of his back, and he felt the man's heart thudding against his spine, as well as his chest heaving in faltering breaths. Matt breathed by his ear, but paused in his fit of pants to kiss Mello on the cheek.

Mello turned his face to meet the man's blue eyes. He groaned.

"_Damn_, Matt."

Matt's laughter was airy. He caught his breath. "Didn't I tell you?"

Mello was nonchalant. "I don't care," he whispered. "…That was awesome."

The other man smiled. His lips hovered by his love's.

"…I had fun." He kissed him softly.

"Mmm," was Mello's agreeing response. He parted his lips. "I did too."

He watched Matt's blue eyes flicker. The man smirked. He encircled Mello with a playful chuckle, and threw him an inquisitive grin.

"I wonder what could happen _next_ time…"

* * *

We have yet to find out. xD Hahaha.

Review.


	5. Snow White

**A/N: **_Near makes a cameo._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Snow-White**

Near had done this puzzle so many times before; setting the pieces in place had become an absentminded task, and hefound his gaze wandering aside - elsewhere - as he went about such a monotonous task. He had his cheek pressed against the side of an elevated knee, and one slender finger curling a lock of snow-white hair around the bottom of his nail, when he heard the door ease ajar with a faint squeak. He set the last of the pieces in place before sparing a glance over his shoulder.

It was no one other than Mello, advancing towards him, the soles of his leather boots sounding in gentle, steady patters as he strode. The blonde had a smirk tugging at a corner of his mouth. He stepped around the younger man seated on the floor – in the middle of the room – and faced him. One of his gloved hands propped against his hip whilst the other lifted a bar of chocolate to his lips, and he took a crisp bite of the delectable desert, his sneer widening as Near only watched him.

Mello's bluish gaze peered back, but soon lowered to the puzzle.

He scowled.

He knew this puzzle.

It was infamous. Once completed, it was splay the solid letter "L" in Old English scripting, that sharp, black letter mounted on a contrasting white foreground.

Mello took the puzzle disgracefully.

He felt as if Near were wordlessly suggesting that he would be the one to one day succeed the world's greatest detective, as if he were so avid and keen on doing so, completing a puzzle that displayed his future emblem.

Impulsive reactions jarred his systems with a fervent sensation of annoyance, and rage, and it was instinct to smother the puzzle beneath the sole of one of his boots, to strike and kick the puzzle's frame and pieces until the thing's entirety had been scattered, disarrayed.

Near was silent, but inwardly, he was in disbelief.

His slate-gray eyes looked over the ruined puzzle.

Mello was _truly_ childish.

The puzzle was not meant to suggest anything rude, by any means.

Near started to shift. He reminded himself, he had done this puzzle before. Once the pieces were collected, he could easily recreate the image, without a doubt or difficulty. He took the small pieces in his fingers and piled them at his side, creating miniature heaps of cardboard.

The blonde watched him with engaged blue eyes.

The smirk, again, found form on his lips. He took a step forward to thrust the tip of his boot into the tiny piles, scattering the diversely-shaped fragments of cardboard across the tiled floor. From Near escaped a quiet sigh of irritation as watched the pieces disperse. He moved to take them again.

"Mello," he shook his head.

The blonde grinned. He took a quick bite of chocolate before rewrapping the bar in its crumbled, tinfoil covering. He slipped it into his pocket, then quickly knelt at his snow haired adversary's side, bringing both of his hands to the younger man's shoulders. He grasped each firmly, and refused to release him, shifting him to face his direction.

Mello chuckled. "I _love_ pissing you off."

Near was not amused. His eye contact was nonexistent. He toyed with his hair. "I know that, Mello," he replied. "It seems to bring you some sort of pleasure, especially today." His face was skeptical.

The blonde laughed. "Can't you tell?" There was a pause. He made a face. "Matt and I had _quite a time_ together, last night," his voice was suggestive.

Near was no fool to that hint. He felt a faint heat wash over his cheeks and dye his pale complexion a light pink. He made a futile attempt to hide it from Mello, but the man caught him, and cradled Near's jaw in the palm of one of his leather-gloved hands. He forced him to look into his eyes.

Near frowned as the man laughed.

"Blushing, are we?"

Near felt his heart flutter. He pushed Mello's hand away. "Disregard it."

"Well, I can't," the blonde joked. "What, getting pissed 'cause you missed out?"

The younger man lowered his shoulders. "No. I'm not jealous."

"I can show you what happened."

"Mello, _no_," he repeated. His eyes were on the other man's.

Mello only sneered.

His laughter was low as he returned his adversary's prolonged glare, his blue eyes seeming to flicker in the trance, and he leaned himself forward, his own pale complexion mere inches before Near's. Strands of blonde hair - out-of-place and unkempt - swept over his electrifying gaze and partially concealed his scar. Near recoiled on instinct, shrinking beneath the weight of Mello's hands on his shoulders, his wide eyes fixed on the man. He swallowed, and chills coursed through him as the blonde licked his lips slowly.

The blonde's hand started to stroke him. He was coy. "…Don't touch me so freely."

The man laughed. "Loosen up."

Near grew tense. An inhale quivered into him. "Why are you doing this, Mello?" He sulked as a hand caressed his cheek. "Why are you acting like this? It's unlike you."

Mello kissed his cheek. "Is it? I don't think so. You haven't seen this side of me."

Near caught the faint scent alcohol on his breath, and he whimpered as he felt the man's lips sucking against the soft flesh of his cheek. A warm tongue licked him. His eyes caught a glimpse at a pair hued blue. They smiled.

"…Alcohol," he murmured.

An airy laugh. "Matt and I had a little celebration."

"For what?"

"Mmm..." He shrugged a shoulder. "I don't remember." He laughed again. "Disregard it."

The blonde gathered the younger man's soft lips in a kiss, but quickly separated their mouths from one another to take a different approach. His mouth remained close by, and instead of kissing his adversary, he parted his lips and slipped out his tongue. The tip of it grazed Near's bottom lip.

The snow-haired man tried to withdraw himself from the other's hold, but found the hands on his shoulders grasping harder, forcing him to stay still. He grew rigid, and tentatively complied with Mello's actions, shyly peeping out his own tongue to touch the man's. He listened to Mello moan, and then the sound of his lips sucking the tip of his tongue was perceived – wet, and sloppy.

Near shuddered. He couldn't moan.

"Mmm," the blonde's low voice hummed. "I dare to admit it. Your taste is…addictive."

"Uhn'…Oh?" Near tried to sound inquisitive. "…Likewise."

_What was he saying?_

Mello laughed, inwardly. He kissed again. "Matt told me that, too."

The kiss grew more impassionate.

The sweet essence of chocolate, instantaneously, blossomed delicately on Near's tongue as Mello angled his head sideways, and thus parted his mouth wider, graciously inviting the other man's tongue to slip inside. Near felt absentminded as he obliged to Mello's offer, almost as absentminded as when he was completing his puzzle.

His peculiar eyes widened. Was Mello like a puzzle? If he set all of the pieces in place – did all the right things to Mello – he would be successful, rather the affair would be a success. But, was it worth to comply?

Forget it.

He was forced to depart from his thoughts as Mello's hands cradled the underside of his jaw, handled the firm bones in the palm of his hands, and his chin was lifted upward to further deepen the kiss. Near found his pale hands at the blonde's tight, leather pants, his fingers lightly scraping into the slick material. He took hold of Mello's thighs, but quickly let go to encircle the man's slender waistline. He leaned himself into him, sensed the hammering thuds of his heart, and moaned a little when he felt him breathing.

One of Mello's hands slipped from Near's face to caress through that unkempt mop of snow-white hair, to stroke his scalp and grasp a fistful of the soft locks. Near shivered, but kept on, easing his hands up the back of Mello's short, leather vest. The garment was a little too small on his slim frame, exposing some of the skin of his lower stomach.

The blonde lowered the other man onto his back. Their lips parted. A ribbon of saliva trailed from one mouth to the other, and Mello did the honor in wiping it away, smothering it against his chin. He had his adversary flat on his back, still beneath the control of his hands. He was up on all fours, hovering above the other man. He leaned down to kiss him.

Near watched. "…What if Matt finds out?"

"He won't care," the man answered. "He knows I'm his."

The snow-haired man watched Mello's hands undo the buttons of his loose-fitting shirt, his fingers deliberate and meticulous. He swallowed as his pale chest became exposed, the lower portion of his torso and stomach. The blonde paused, and bent forward to bring his lips against Near's bellybutton in a gentle kiss. His tongue licked at the subtle, concave groove, his mouth sucking gently. Near stretched out, his limps lax and splayed. He flushed and let out a moan. He listened to Mello laugh.

"Mmmm," he breathed, his tongue wriggling against his stomach.

His blue eyes lifted. Near was already looking at him.

"You taste like nothing at all," the blonde whispered. "But, you're so delicious."

Near gasped. "We should stop this, Mello." A pause as he took in a sharp inhale. "Don't continue."

"We're not even at the climax," Mello exclaimed, his eyes falling over his adversary's white pajama pants. "We can't stop now…"

His hand rested over the crotch.

Mello lifted his gaze.

Eye contact. _Electrifying._

Near's white underwear was tugged at.

He shook his head. "Stop, Mello. Stop - "

The blonde kissed him, roughly, to silence him. His gloved hand curled around the middle of his adversary's hardened member, and clasped in a firm hold of the flesh, a finger or two parting from the rest to stroke, caress, and fondle. Near made a futile attempt to cease Mello's tantalizing actions to his erection, parting his legs and pushing one of the limbs against the man, as if trying to kick him. The blonde simply laughed in their kiss.

His chocolate-flavored lips pressed harder – rougher – and the kissing became sloppier. A trickle of saliva trailed from a corner of Near's mouth. Mello licked it away, leaving a smothered mess of his own fluids against the pale cheek.

"Nnn'. Mmm'," the man hummed. "Yes..."

"Uhnn'. Mm'ohhh'," Near echoed him, shier. "…Ahh'."

Mello's tight leather pants did not help the slightest in hiding his erection. Near, subconscious, reached out a hand to touch the bulge, his slender, pale fingers timid to explore.

Mello smiled down at him.

"Go on," he encouraged.

"Mmm." Near sat up. He kept his hand at Mello's erection. He shifted only a little, setting a hand on the man's shoulder for support as he leaned up to kiss his neck, making sure his lips fluttered along every subtle indentation, across the rigid texture of his throat and the small furrows where his collarbones lay. He felt a vibration tingle beneath his mouth. Mello was moaning at his work. He was enjoying it. Near was provoked to continue, quicker this time, with some tongue.

_It was just like a puzzle._

_Put all the pieces together - do all the right things..._

Near's kissing enticed Mello to pump Near's erection.

The snow-haired man parted his legs wide.

Mello moaned. "Near…"

He brought his mouth by his adversary's erection. He licked at the head, just delicately.

Eye contact was made.

He watched Near's flushed complexion, watched him bite his lower lip as if that would subdue his fervent cries. Mello's tongue worked faster, and soon, his lips took over. He sucked the member.

Near fell flat. He shut his eyes.

"Ohh!"

Ecstasy coursed through him. He felt his heart flutter in faltering, accelerating beats, and in turn, his entire form shuddered in a sense of passion. Near listened to the sounds coming from the blonde's direction – the sloppy, wet sounds of his sucking and low hums. He felt warm saliva trail down the length of his erection. The sensation rattled his systems. A part of him wanted to surrender to the feeling, but the other wanted it to sustain.

_Sustain. Sustain._

Near whined.

"…Mello," he could barely speak.

The blonde's blue eyes smiled.

He questioned, mentally, _You feel it?_

As if he knew, Near whimpered. "Ohh. I'm almost…there."

_Almost._

But, then…

A sound corrupted the atmosphere.

Footsteps. Boots sounding dully against the ground.

They advanced.

Mello looked up.

He was taken by surprise, too appalled to part his mouth from Near's erection.

The silhouette further approached.

Near tried to glance. He failed to make out anything of the enterer, but it was no matter. The faint scent of cigarettes washed over him as the person stood at his side, and they snickered, a low voice resounding in the scarce room.

Matt.

"Well, _damn_," he chuckled, rolling an unlit cigarette across his teeth. "This was the last thing I expected to find you doing." A pause. "_Mello_."

The blonde blinked.

Near shivered. His erection was still vivacious.

He could no longer postpone.

He had to…It was inevitable.

His pale hand found Matt's boot and grasped the ankle. He shut his eyes as a fervent cry escaped him in a lengthy sound, one that made the red-head at his side cringe at such passion.

Matt took a step back, and his bluish eyes fell over the blonde.

Mello, too, had cringed. Matt listened to him swallow Near's release as the lukewarm liquid rushed into his mouth, and quickly down his throat. Mello parted his mouth from the erection. He was casual to wipe his lips clean of any of the whitish fluid that may have trickled out, while Near's hands shook as he slipped up his underwear and pants, as if trying to hide his erection from Matt's eyes.

The red-head had already seen it. The man blinked, shocked.

His cigarette fell to the floor.

"…Well, I came at the right time," he murmured.

Mello stood. "You're a lucky bastard," he snapped, raking a hand through his hair.

Near buttoned his shirt. He, too, stood, but uttered nothing to either one of the men in his presence, instead moving past them towards his puzzle. He started to work at collecting the pieces again.

Mello smirked at him. "Don't try to hide it, Near," he taunted. "It was obvious. You enjoyed it."

"I'm not trying to _hide_ it," the snow-haired man spoke softly. "I just have nothing to say."

"This guy just screwed you and you have nothing to say?!" Matt exclaimed.

"What would you like me to tell you, _Mello_?" Near questioned, looking over his shoulder. "Would you like me to say, 'Thank you?'"

The blonde started to retort, but quickly closed his mouth.

He looked at Near. "Whatever." He turned to leave, his eyes cold. "You're welcome."

* * *

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
